Dejando Todo Atras, Feliz Navidad Amigos Romanos
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Todo era perfecto, y ella no podia haberlo imaginado mejor. Todos juntos, con copas en las manos, brindando por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Brindando por un año mas tranquilo y sin vidas perdidas. Brindando por un mejor trato y mas consideración por sus padres, y ella pidiendo un deseo por todos. Que la vida para ellos mejore, que tengan un año mas unido y una Feliz Navidad.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Solo la trama es mía en esta historia, los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la mente del magnífico Rick Riordan. Los hechos que se asemejen a la realidad son pura coincidencia.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Una navidad digna de los dioses" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Dejando Todo Atrás, Feliz Navidad Amigos Romanos**_

Era noche buena, todos estaban felices y tomaban ponche o charlaban con los demás comiendo panecillos, galletas, confituras y todas esas cosas que había en las mesas de la mayoría de las personas en la época navideña.

Había mucha gente, Piper agradecía que su casa en California fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacer de refugio a todo un arsenal de soldados. Afuera, el aire frio y la nieve, congelaban las calles y aceras. Pero para ese día, Piper mando a colocar una cúpula, a 60 metros del suelo, sobre su patio trasero para que la nieve no cayera allí.

La fiesta se celebro en el patio, pero dentro de la casa se podían distinguir algunas siluetas de adolecentes que charlaban o mantenían sus bocas ocupadas haciendo otras cosas.

Su padre se había pasado con la fiesta, había música, comida, una pista de baile, hasta incluso la piscina estaba abierta para la gente que deseaba nadar en aguas climatizadas. Sus perros paseaban entre la gente sorprendiéndola, y recibiendo mimos y bocados de dulces de vez en cuando.

Eso si había mucha gente, pero ni siquiera Piper sabía como había conseguido que hasta los mismísimos Dioses del Olimpo y otros vinieran. Los Doce Olímpicos se encontraban allí, salvo por Hera; con Hades, que había traído a Perséfone, y Hestia. Su madre había traído a su hermano Eros, que se la pasaba bomba charlando y coqueteando con madres y semidiosas solteras. Poseidón había llegado junto a su hija Atlanta, larga historia para otra ocasión, y charlaban muy alegremente con Sally. Los dioses, también Iris, Hécate, Hipnos, Némesis, etc., habían prometido mantener una barrera anti-monstruos a doscientos metros del portón de la casa. Así nadie se preocupaba pensando que un grupo considerable de semidioses reunidos en un solo lugar fuese peligroso. Además, que tener a los hijos de los tres grandes iba a ser complicado de ocultar al olfato monstruológico. Piper no sabía si existía esa palabra pero era la única que se le ocurría, ya luego le preguntaría a Annabeth.

Thalia Grace también estaba, lo que le causaba tristeza ya que su novio, el hermano de la chica, no había podido ir a la gran ceremonia. Como buen pretor, debía estar en Nueva Roma y pasar la navidad con los legionarios. Estaba enterada de que él había tratado de convencer a Reyna y a Octavian de que lo dejaran pasar la primera navidad con su novia. A Reyna, realmente, no le importaba donde pasase la navidad, aunque Piper no estaba muy segura de ello. Pero Octavian se había empeñado en asegurarle a Jason que, si iba con los griegos a pasar navidad, iba a perder el puesto de Pretor. Y Jason, como buena persona que es, no se iba a atrever a que un tipo como Octavian lo suplantase.

Thalia le había dicho que su hermano le pidió que le avisara que tal vez vendría a la fiesta luego de medianoche. Pero Piper sabía que iba a ser difícil y muy peligroso que viniera con tantos monstruos cerca. Decidió que era mejor que ella, luego, fuera a verlo a él a Nueva Roma, por más a los romanos les molestara. Su esencia de hija de Afrodita no alertaba a muchos monstruos de su presencia.

Amigos de su padre, con sus hijos, charlaban amenamente con los dioses sin ni siquiera sospechar que esas personas podrían vaporizarlos con un chasquido de dedos. La idea la inquieto. Algunos dioses coqueteaban con madres o padres solteros. Lo que hacia pensar a Piper que entre cinco o seis temporadas mas el campamento estaría repleto hasta las narices de novatos.

Todo era perfecto, todo maravilloso. La música estupenda, la comida exquisita, las luces espectaculares... Todo era fascinante, y ella lo agradecía. Agradecía poder pasar un día normal, una noche fantástica junto a sus seres amados, una oportunidad de huir de sus problemas de supervivencia de todos los días. Ya saben, la rutina de cualquier semidiós. Levantarte, salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo perseguido por un monstruo más feo que el anterior, luchar hasta el cansancio, y, si los dioses se apiadan de tu alma, salir muy mal herido pero vivo. Y eso es lo importante, salir VIVO.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, al darse la vuelta, casi echa su copa de champagne de color rosa. Era su padre, lo normal, salvo por el hecho de que estaba siendo apretujado a mas no poder por su madre. La diosa Afrodita abrazando a una ex conquista en medio de una fiesta navideña llena de semidioses que la conocían por sus andanzas, con su amante el dios de la guerra Ares, y hasta su marido el dios de las forjas Hefesto. Una locura, pero a Piper no le incomodaba, le encantaba a decir verdad. Su padre le ofreció su brazo izquierdo para que se uniera a la muestra de cariño familiar. Y no se negó. Pronto estaba agarrada fuertemente por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo de su padre y llevada hacia el centro por el brazo derecho de su madre, que antes parecía un koala amarrado al torso del actor. Se sentía tan reconfortada que no quería que ese abrazo nunca terminase. Aun con los ojos inquisitivos de los hombres y jóvenes presentes, que su padre mandaba a freír espárragos con solo una mirada, que tanto Thalia y Jason juntos con sus ojos azules eléctricos se quedarían cortísimos en miradas matadoras contra su padre. Pero la felicidad no iba a durar mucho, pensó ella. Y así fue, un chillido de lo más agudo la distrajo e hizo que se soltase un poco para ver que había ocurrido. Por suerte no era nada grave, solo las hermanas Gardner jugando a los chapuzones con los Stoll en la piscina.

Se sentía increíble, se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado, se sentía importante de su descendencia. Ahora entendía lo que significaba ser hijo o hija de la diosa del amor. Ahora entendía el porqué su madre siempre estaba de tan buen humor y celebraba la alegría de las parejas. Ahora entendía todo el peso que caía sobre sus hombros, tener que manejar los sentimientos de todo el mundo no debía de ser fácil. Si ella casi murió cuando las cosas que intentaba hacer, para que las Gardner se interesaran en las dos personas que siempre las molestaban, comenzaron a irse en declive; no quería ni imaginarse la angustia de su querida madre cada vez que había algún corazón roto por un error de ella.

Todo había trascurrido durante el lapso de tres simple horas. Las tres horas anteriores a las 23:50 hs. que indicaban el comienzo de la cuenta regresiva para la Navidad. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír bajo la mirada orgullosa de su madre, a quien volvió a abrazar fuertemente por hacerle creer que todo lo que se proponía, si era por amor, podría cumplirse.

Flashback

La fiesta recién comenzaba, no había mucha gente por lo que los pocos invitados que habían llegado charlaban en el recibidor de su casa-mansión o hablaban con el servicio que ofrecía aperitivos para "engañar al estomago" antes del plato estrella, que el chef Le Gusto-Franquea se había esmerado en mantener secreto y que a Piper le causaban espasmos de la ansiedad.

La joven no paraba de pisotear el suelo con sus tacones negros con el tacón y la parte delantera, que aseguraba el pie, repartida en franjas verticales en dorado. En su vestido de coctel dorado con un cinturón ancho de unos 12 centímetros en color café y con un escote en V que, ella creía, dejaba demasiado a la vista, pero que, por muy extraño que parezca, su padre había aprobado sin rechistar, diciéndole que le quedaba perfecto con su esplendoroso cuerpo de supermodelo que no quería mostrar, pero, al ser esta una fecha importante, iba a hacer una excepción.

Hija, si no dejas de pasearte como león enjaulado vas a hacer un agujero en el piso. – Le reprocho su padre, ella iba a ignorar drásticamente su comentario, pero una voz la hizo parar tan en seco que casi se va de cara al suelo alfombrado en rojo aterciopelado para la ocasión.

O peor. ¡Vas a gastar esos hermosos tacones! – Chillo la voz de su madre. – Que te dejan más hermosa de lo que eres. Un consejito. Usa tacones más seguido y veras que Jason no dudara más de una milésima de segundo en dejar a esos estúpidos romanitos de plásticos que le tienen miedo a un simple chorro de agua.

¡Mama! Me alegro de que hayas venido. – Casi suplico la niña corriendo a los brazos de su madre, la verdad, con los nervios ya no sabía ni que hacía. Podría meterse en una recamara llena de escorpiones y no le iba a importar un piercing en el ombligo.

Por supuesto que iba avenir. No me iba a perder esta fiesta por nada en el mundo. Perdón, corrección, no "nos íbamos" a perder esta fiesta por nada en el mundo. – Respondió la diosa, para luego corregirse.

¿Los demás vinieron? – Pregunto esperanzada su hija.

Pero claro cielo. ¿Piensas que se iban a perder la oportunidad de festejar Navidad con nuestros niños? – La diosa se veía increíble con su vestido celeste, como siempre, pensó su hija.

Era un vestido sencillo pero impresionante, que la dejaba mas despampanante que de costumbre. De veras que se vistió con sus mejores galas, pendo Piper. Era tipo _strapples _con forma corazón, ajustado a su implacable figura hasta la cintura. Luego caía holgado como cascada a unos peligrosos demasiados centímetros de las rodillas, pero largo en la parte de atrás, casi hasta llegar al suelo, pero no lo suficiente como para ir arrastrándolo. Sus tacones eran también en celeste combinando con el vestido, eran bastante simples. Solo que a unos centímetros de la parte delantera una cinta celeste sostenía el pie desde el tobillo con un moño bastante mono al costado.

Entre charla y charla, los demás invitados estaban terminando de llegar. Su padre se arreglaba, en un espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo, la ajustada americana color beige que llevaba sobre una camiseta a lo moderno.

¿Listas, señoritas? ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a recibir a todos nuestros invitados? – Pregunto su padre ofreciéndoles un brazo a cada una de las mujeres que estaban con él en el segundo piso.

Tanto Piper, como su madre aceptaron el brazo del caballero y se dirigieron a la base de las escaleras. Comenzaron a bajarlas despacio, llamando la atención cada vez de más personas. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño descanso a unos doce escalones del pie de las escaleras, se detuvieron. Dos criados subieron ofreciéndoles copas de champagne a cada uno para bajar luego las escaleras deprisa, pero sin correr. Uno de los criados le dejo una pequeña cuchara al caballero, y este la hizo chocar con su copa para terminar de llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Navidad de este año. Gracias por estar presentes esta noche. Ahora, con su permiso, quisiera proponer un brindis por las vísperas de Navidad. – Todos los criados se acercaron a darles una copa a cada invitado que no había tomado ya una. Luego todos juntos, en perfecta sincronización, alzaron un poco sus copas bajando la cabeza hacia su anfitrión, mientras este repetía la acción pero antes de beber chocaba copas con sus compañeras sonrientes.

Quisiera presentarles a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. – Aclaro el actor tomando las manos de las mujeres que lo acompañaban en las escaleras. – Ella es mi grandiosa hija Piper, que la mayoría debe de conocer ya, pero la vuelvo a presentar por las dudas. – Exclamo el hombre con un tono de sobre protección dándole la vuelta a la más joven de sus acompañantes, ganándose un codazo leve de parte de la otra y logrando que la chica tuviera un leve rubor que intentaba disimular. – Y esta es la mujer que me hizo tan feliz en su tiempo y me dio el mejor regalo de la vida. – Siguió dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano a su otra pareja. – Ella es Erika, mi ex... prometida. – Disimulo su falta de palabra para explicar su relación.

En todo el recibidor se sintió un gran estremecimiento a falta de este conocimiento, pero fue apagado de pronto por un sonoro aplauso general de todos los presentes con algunos silbidos insinuativos de fondo. La diosa, que fue presentada con el nombre con el cual había conocido al hombre a su lado, solo sonrió lo mejor que pudo y busco con la mirada en la multitud de gente a una sola persona. Cuando la encontró solo le dio una de sus sonrisas mas tranquilizadoras que le salían, dándole la orden de calmarse. Ella sabía de qué era capaz el dios de la guerra por los celos, y también sabía que no le importaría hacer el ridículo en frente de tantas personas solo para demostrar sus dominios. Suspiro resignada, mientras tornaba los ojos y volvía a clavar sus ojos en el dulce rostro de su hija, que la veía con una sonrisa tan grande que dudaba que el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" le pudiera hacer competencia.

Piper no podía estar más contenta, la fiesta era perfecta, estaban la mayoría de los campistas del campamento. En el fondo había notado las miradas picaronas de sus amigos, que debieron ser por su vestido o por su aspecto. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Will Solace, las hermanas Gardner y los hermanos Stoll, sus medios hermanos Michel y Lacy, Malcolm el hermano de Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, y muchos campistas mas de todas las cabañas. Habrían de venir todos pero no estaban seguros de dejar el campamento desprotegido fuera buena idea por más de que no hubiese amenazas latentes, le había explicado Chiron en la cena.

Las mesas estaban en el patio trasero que media lo mismo que una cancha de futbol, si no era más. Estaban repartidas en grupos de ocho personas y había un total de treinta y cinco mesas puestas ordenadamente alrededor de una pista redonda con luces que salían en cuadros del suelo para bailar. Los dioses se encontraban sentados en las mesas mezclados con los semidioses, lo que era una señal de interacción paterna o materna, según correspondiese.

Un Dj se encargaba de la música, el pobre debía lidiar con las exigencias de todos los invitados sobre los géneros de música que tendría que poner, ya que había personas de entre todas las edades y épocas.

La cena fue tranquila, pero Le Gusto-Franquea se había excedido con su profesionalismo. Preparo una entrada de Foie Gras al Oporto, seguido de un primer plato de Soufflé de Queso y Estragón. Un segundo plato de dos opciones, Pato asado a la Naranja o el clásico Pavo de Navidad, fue acompañado luego de unos minutos por una variedad de postres como: Mousse de chocolate blanco y frambuesas, Tarta de Castañas y Chocolate, Tarta de Frambuesas y Chocolate, Tarta fina de Manzana con miel, Tronco de Navidad.

Luego de la exquisita cena, los invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus mesas e iban y venían charlando e intercambiando opiniones sobre la fiesta entre sí. Piper se encontraba en una mesa aparte, un poco más chica que el resto ya que solo la ocupaban su padre, su madre y ella. Ella podía ver todo, y por sobre todo, logro distinguir a dos jóvenes idénticos que conocía a la perfección como para saber que algo estaban tramando pero Piper no iba a dejar que estropearan la hermosa velada, No, claro que no, mientras ella respire.

Papá, Mamá, discúlpenme voy a ver cómo están Rocko y el resto. – Se disculpo la joven dejando a sus padres a solas, mientras se movía con sigilo por entre las mesas, sonriendo cada vez que la saludaban o le hacían cumplidos por su belleza.

Ustedes dos que están tramando aho... ¿Qué les pasa chicos? – Comenzó a reprochar la hija de la diosa del amor para terminar preguntando preocupada por sus expresiones lastimeras y sus pocas ganas de jugar bromas. Si que debían de haber estado mal.

Nada Piper, es que... nah, no importa, ve y sigue con la fiesta. – Comenzó a decir el mayor, Travis, para luego arrepentirse.

Sigue con la fiesta ni que ocho cuartos, me dice ya lo que les pasa. – Ordeno la joven usando un leve toque de su encanto vocal.

Es que Katie y Miranda ni nos registran, y nosotros queremos andar con ellas. – Soltaron los dos de repente impresionando a la chica por su poca resistencia a su voluntad.

Bueno, ¿será porque... no lo se... LAS MOLESTAN TODO EL DÍA EN EL CAMPAMENTO? – Les reprocho Piper.

Eso lo hacemos solo porque queremos llamar su atención, y si que lo logramos a menudo, pero también es por verlas reír. Y sabemos que cada vez que nos mandamos una de las nuestras ellas terminan riendo, por más que nos quieran matar. – Respondió el menor, Connor, con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

Piper no sabía si quedarse callada levantando una ceja como lo estaba haciendo, o si tendría que echarse a reír tan fuerte por lo que los hermanos le estaban diciendo. Esa era la escusa más vieja y usada en la vida por los chicos, el "te trato mal porque me gustas y creo que así tendré tu atención" ya estaba re pasado de moda pero sin embargo había brutos que lo seguían usando.

Bueno, si quieren conquistarlas, les daré un par de tips de hija de Afrodita para que le empiecen a gustar. – Les comento la joven indicándoles que la siguieran al interior de la casa.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta, lo que supusieron, su habitación. Allí, ella les arreglo la ropa, para que estén presentables, los roció con unas colonias de su padre que les daban unos aromas increíblemente sexys, les dio consejos de cómo tratar a las chicas. Conociendo a las Gardner en específico, les dio información de todos los lugares secretos que los jardines ocultaban y también acerca de las flores que allí había.

Los pobres estuvieron dos horas completas tratando de llamar su atención, pero solo consiguieron ser más rechazados de lo que eran. Por lo que Piper, ya un poco desesperada, decidió usar el plan B. Actuar ella sola pero sin que nadie se lo sospeche. Llevo a Travis a una de las habitaciones más grandes y con mas plantas de la casa, que contaba con un balcón que daba una excelente vista a la fiesta del patio y a las masas de nieve que se acumulaban en la cúpula, le dijo que se quedara allí, que Connor le pidió que le dijera que allí lo encontraría. Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Katie con la diosa Deméter preguntándole si había comido suficientes cereales ese día, Miranda no estaba por lo que supuso estaría en el baño. Perfecto, pensó la hija de Afrodita, le dijo a Katie que Miranda se había quedado encerrada en el baño y su hermana voló prácticamente a su auxilio. A l fin y al cabo, Travis y Katie terminaron encerrados por Piper en una gran habitación SOLOS.

Con Miranda no fue muy difícil ya que se encontraba observando las rosas del jardín, por lo que preparo a Connor y lo lanzo a la "boca del Lobo". Las cosas tan mal no fueron, ya que media hora después tenia a unos muy acaramelados Miranda y Connor preguntando por sus hermanos el uno al otro, y en eso Piper recordó que estuvieron media hora encerrados. Pero cuando iba a entrar a toda marcha hacia el interior de la casa, se dio cuenta de algo entre los arbustos junto a un gran árbol. Si, efectivamente la hija de Deméter había hecho que el árbol extendiera una de sus ramas para que pudieran bajarse por el balcón. Al parecer la rama en la que se subieron no aguanto el peso de los dos, por lo que se rompió y Travis cayó al suelo primero amortiguando la caída de Katie, pero el resultado: los dos comiéndose con la boca. A Piper le dieron nauseas y se pregunto si así debía de ser ella con Jason. No quiso ni pensarlo.

Fin Flashback

Pero todo fue bien, y ahora ella y sus padres, estaban en una de las tarimas más altas que habían puesto en el patio para poder apreciar el hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a manos del dios de las forjas Hefesto y su increíble hijo Leo Valdez.

Una pantalla gigante se encendió de la nada sorprendiendo a todos, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva a las 23:59 hs.

1... 2... 3... – Todos contaban hacia atrás tomando sus copas de champagne para el brindis.

4... 5... 6... – La espera se le hacía eterna, pero en eso sus canes, Rocko, Nala y Kobu, subieron también en la tarima y ella se agacho para acariciarlos.

7... 8... 9... – El entusiasmo era latente en el patio, unos empleados habían subido a la cúpula y habían barrido la nieve que allí estaba para ver el espectáculo, y había parado de nevar, por lo que no tuvieron problemas si volvía a taparse de nieve.

10. – Gritaron todos a la vez que levantaban sus copas y brindaban esperando ver el show de fuegos artificiales.

En menos de un segundo, luces de brillantes colores explotaban en el cielo, surcando el firmamento produciendo un fulgor especia en las estrellas. La luna brillaba intensamente, gracias nuestra diosa Artemisa, de seguro.

Unas manos se posaron en su cintura, pensó que era su padre. Pero noto la diferencia cuando una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de arria a abajo. Respirando en su oído, su novio le deseo el típico "Feliz Navidad" acompañado de un "Nena" que tanto le gustaba a ella. Se dio la vuelta mostrando su esplendoroso cuerpo de frente a su novio que, literalmente, aflojo la mandíbula hasta el suelo, ella le paso los brazos por el cuello, y con una mano en su cabello lo beso tan apasionadamente deseándole un "Feliz Navidad" tácito y de la mejor forma que a ella le salía, y a él le encantaba, mostrándole cuanto lo amaba.

La noche paso, charlaron viendo el cielo con un cartel luminoso de explosiones de colores y letras grabadas en el aire con forma de "Feliz Navidad", luego decidieron pinchar un poco su burbuja porque la noche no había terminado aun. Bajaron de la tarima, Piper saludo a Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Octavian y a otros romanos más que habían venido junto a su novio. Ella no lo podía creer. Estaban todos juntos, y eso la alegraba. Todos juntos, un poco apartados de los demás invitados en los jardines, con copas en las manos, mirando el show que seguía surcando el cielo.

De verdad, no sabría como agradecerles todo esto. – Comenzó a decir la hija de la diosa del amor, siendo abrazada por detrás por su novio. – Gracias por haber venido, gracias por haberme aceptado con ustedes. Sé que somos dos campamentos, dos culturas diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo. Compartimos más que solo la vida y aspectos físicos o personales, sino que hay algo que todos compartimos. Y eso es la amistad. Así que con todo mi agradecimiento y mi cariño, les quiero desear una muy feliz navidad a todos. Estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa. Pero por sobre todo, dejando las rivalidades de lado, Dejando Todo Atrás, Feliz Navidad Amigos Romanos. – Y asi todos juntos brindaron por una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo.


End file.
